Netherlands
ru:Нидерланды es:Países Bajos The Netherlands (Dut. Nederland) is a country located mainly in North Western Europe. It shares borders with Germany to the east, Belgium to the South, and the North Sea to the northwest. The Netherlands is currently not popular in the Countryhumans fandom, but it's currently growing due to its shipping, mainly with Indonesia, a Southeast Asia Country, and Jamaica, a Caribbean Island Country. Description Appearance (Uiterlijk) Due to the country's average height for Dutch people of 184.8cm (6'0.8") for Dutch men and 168.7cm (5'6.4") for Dutch women, the Netherlands has the tallest average height in the world, so the character may appear and look tall when presented in drawings. As a male, he principally wears a blue (Or other colour) T-shirt or jacket. Sometimes when wearing a jacket, it features an Adidas logo (also in the T-Shirt). Personality (Persoonlijkheid) The Character is well known in the Fandom for using/smoking cannabis or weed, (Marijuana is illegal in the country but discriminated for Personal use) and being alcoholic, so his Personality is similar to Finland, Russia, and Jamaica, expect that both Finland and Russia both don't smoke weed and Jamaica does. Interests (Interesses) Football, Drugs, Alcohol, Snow (Due to the Average Climate of the Netherlands) Flag meaning (Vlag) The Flag of the Netherlands was currently adopted in 1949 but was first adopted in 1575 for the first full colour of the red, white, and blue. During the 15th Century, the Netherlands used the Cross of Burgundy (Known to the Spanish Empire at that time) as their Official Flag, later on to the Prince's flag, featuring orange on top, white in the middle, and blue in the bottom. Later on, the colour red was first used to a Dutch Flag when the Netherlands used the Statenvlag Flag, that is very similar to current-day Luxembourg's Flag in 1596. Moving on to 16th of August, 1949, when the colours were officially defined by the Ministry of the Navy as Bright Vermillion (red), White and Cobalt Blue to today's Dutch Flag. Also the Flag of the Netherlands is Similar to Paraguay's Flag, expect for the seal in the middle of the flag (Adopted in 1842) Nicknames For Dutch people and the Character, "Dutchie" is a Nickname that is well-known outside of the Community (Countryhumans). Other Symbols Etymology History Geography The European country consists of twelve (12) separate provinces. The Country's Population, 17,218,589, makes the Netherlands the 67th Populated Country in the world, After Zambia (66 - 17,381,168) & before Ecuador (68 - 17,258,000). Most of it's land is below sea level, and protected by Dikes due to high Urbanization of 91% (15.7 Million People) The Netherlands is 16,047 mi2 In area, 13,092mi2 for it's claimed area, and 2,955mi2.. The country shares about 0.408% of Europe (31st) and 0.028% of land of the World (136th) Mount Scenery, a Potentially Active Volcano located in the Caribbean Netherlands ''is the highest point of the Netherlands. (2,910ft) Due to the Volcano actually being in the Caribbean Island of the Netherlands, It's still consider to be the highest point of the Kingdom of the Netherlands due to the Country claimed the Island. While Zuidplaspolder, a Polder in the Western Netherlands is the lowest point of the country with an average size of -23 Ft below. (6.76 metres) Relationships Family * Spain - Mother * Australia - Son/daughter * New Zealand - Son/daughter * United Kingdom - Ex-husband Friends * Canada; - * Indonesia; - Often Shiped with the Netherlands the most. * Jamaica; - Neutral Enemies Past Versions * Dutch Empire Opinions Extra(s): * Religion: Atheist (42%, 7.2 Million), Catholic (28%, 4.8 Million), Protestantism (19%, 3.3 Million), Islam (5%, 860,926), Other (6%, 1 Million) * Urbanization: 91% (15.7 Million) * Social Progress Index: 7th in the World * Basic Human Needs: 7th in the World * Health and Wellness: 12th in the World * Basic Medical Care: 15th in the World * Personal Safety: 9th in the World * Access to Education: 19th in the world * Advanced Education: 22nd in the World * Personal Freedom: 8th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 20th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 8th in the World * Tolerance for Minorities: 43rd in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 2nd in the World (90.4) * GDP: $915 Billion * Unemployment: 5.1% (406,419) * Currency: Euro (EUR) * Telephones: 26.7 Million * Mobile Phones: 19.6 Million * Internet Users: 16.1 Million Users (93.8%) Trivia * This article main represents the Netherlands as a constituent country. Not to be confused with The Kingdom of the Netherland, which includes the Netherlands, Aruba, Curaçao, and Sint Maarten. * The Flag of the Netherlands has similar flag-looks to Luxembourg, Paraguay, Croatia, & France (Rotate the flag 180° with blue on the bottom and red on the top) References ''Fandom Page created on: 12.06.2019 (12 June, 2019) ru:Нидерланды es:Países Bajos Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Germanic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:EU members Category:NATO members Category:Constituent Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Everything Category:Atheist Countries Category:Secular Countries